Friends With Kid
by NotAloneUnicorn
Summary: De la solitude. L'envie de devenir mère. Deux amis qui souhaitent devenir pères. Mais de nos jours, devenir parents lorsque nous sommes homosexuels ou femme célibataire, c'est presque impossible. Un enfant à trois? Ce serait possible. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on est amoureuse des futurs probables pères du peut-être futur enfant? Solitude. Tristesse. Mais amour et amitié aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Mallory souhaite devenir maman. Mais de nos jours, devenir mère lorsque l'on est une femme célibataire n'est pas une chose facile. Pourtant, ce serait surement la seule chose capable de la faire sortir de cette solitude dans laquelle elle est plongée depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Quand elle croise à nouveau le chemin de ses deux meilleurs amis qui souhaitent eux aussi devenir parents, sa vie semble prendre un nouveau tournant, parce qu'une solution semble se profiler à l'horizon. Mais de nos jours, devenir parents, c'est encore plus difficile lorsque l'on est un couple homosexuel. Et si ils devenaient parents à trois? Ce serait possible. Mais tellement difficile lorsque l'on est désespérément amoureuse de ceux qui pourraient être les pères de ce probable enfant.

**Friends with kid**

La solitude, c'est quelque chose qui fait mal. Ce n'est pas une sensation, mais une douleur. Une douleur qu'il est difficile de guérir parce que la solitude, ça ne se soigne pas vraiment. Ou très rarement.  
Et puis la solitude, c'est quelque chose qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. Alors au début, on essaie de se dire que ce n'est pas très grave d'être seul et qu'on préfère ça plutôt que d'être mal accompagné. On se dit que la solitude nous permet de garder une certaine liberté et que comme ça, il n'y a aucun compte à rendre, à personne.  
Mais même si on se répète ça sans cesse tout les jours, au final, la solitude nous ronge quand même.  
Alors on est prêt à tout pour ne plus être seul. On essaie de se faire plus d'amis qu'avant et on fait des choses qu'on aurait pas forcément faite avant. Mais on se sent quand même encore trop seul même si on ne l'est pas vraiment.  
Ce qu'il y a aussi avec la solitude c'est que c'est difficile à expliquer aux autres. On a beau être entouré par des dizaines d'amis, on se sent seul quand même. C'est étrange et c'est cette étrangeté qui rend la solitude encore plus compliquée.  
Je me sens seule. J'ai des amis. Deux. Ce n'est pas énorme mais ça me suffit. J'ai des collègues de travail aussi. Mais je me sens seule.  
Même quand je ne le suis pas physiquement, je me sens seule. Même quand je passe des bonnes journées et des bonnes soirées, je me sens seule.  
Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de solution. Je suis célibataire, est-ce que cela à un rapport? Oh, j'ai déjà aimé et peut-être que j'ai déjà été aimée en retour mais ça n'a jamais donné quelque chose de concret, de plaisant ou d'heureux.  
Alors j'essaie de combattre ce sentiment de solitude qui est présent en moi depuis quelques mois maintenant, j'essaie vraiment. De toutes mes forces et avec acharnement. Mais rien n'y fait.  
Besoin d'air. Voilà une solution peut-être utile. Juste, le besoin de prendre l'air, de s'aérer l'esprit et de partir loin de tout ce qui ne va pas. Et sérieusement, je crois que New-York est la ville la plus propice à faire oublier aux gens ce qu'ils ont besoin d'oublier.  
Même si il est vrai que dans mon cas, me promener seule dans les rues New-New-yorkaise et admirer solitairement le paysage ne me fait pas vraiment oublier la solitude mais la magie de la ville me permet juste de respirer. De vivre.

New-York et ses belles rues surpeuplées. New-York et le bruit des voitures, les klaxons incessants et les gens qui se marchent presque dessus. New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Et pourtant, New-York, l'une des plus belles villes du monde.  
J'étais déjà venue ici il y a quelques temps pour passer les vacances d'été, mais entre New-York en été et New-York en hiver, il y a une énorme différence. La neige qui recouvre les arbres, les rues et les grands buildings. Les enfants qui s'amusent aux batailles de boules de neige. Les décorations de Noel qui commencent à être accrochées. New-York en hiver, c'est un autre monde.  
Plus qu'une seule rue à longée pour arriver à destination. Ma visite à New-York n'avait pas seulement pour but de faire la touriste, il y avait quelque chose de spécial que je voulais faire, que je voulais essayer de faire.  
Encore quelques secondes et j'arriverai à la clinique.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (Il doit bien y avoir des garçons non? :p) Bienvenue :)_

_Voilà le petit début de cette fiction. Pour le moment tout est encore très flou et sous-développé. On ne connait pas trop le personnage de Mallory, ni sa vie, presque rien en fait. On ne sait pas non plus pourquoi elle parle de clinique…Enfin moi je le sais, c'est vous qui ne savez pas :p _  
_Pour ceux qui voudraient poser la question, ne soyez pas inquiets, les deux personnes que vous attendez le plus (Le châtain et le bouclé *-*) arrivent dans le chapitre prochain :)_

_Donc comme vous le voyez, contrairement aux fictions que j'ai moi-même l'habitude de lire, celle-ci implique une troisième personne et le point de vue est le sien.  
J'ai hâte de connaitre les premiers avis sur ce premier écrit et j'ai tout aussi hâte de faire votre connaissance grâce à vos reviews :) Je répondrais à toutes les reviews, même les anonymes :)  
Bonne Lecture et à très bientôt :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Le test était fait. Je devais attendre les résultats qui seraient la dans deux jours. Deux jours d'incertitude et de peur. J'allais devoir attendre de connaître les résultats qui pouvaient tout changer dans ma vie.

En sortant de la clinique, j'inspira un grand bol d'air. Ma vie New Yorkaise pouvait enfin commencer.

L'immeuble ne semblait pas très sécurisant. Le quartier non plus. Mais de l'intérieur, tout semblait différent. Je ne connaissait pas leurs horaires de travail et cela avait réellement été un coup de chance d'arriver au moment ou ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à la maison. Le gardien de l'immeuble accepta de m'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement "616". J'avais toujours été forte en persuasion et il crut facilement que je venais voir mon frère.

L'appartement était..particulier. Mais vraiment spacieux. Il n'était pas beaucoup meublé ce qui renforçait l'impression de grandeur. Il était plutôt vétuste mais son ancienneté lui donnait un certain charme. Le bruit du trafic new-yorkais que l'on entendait à cause de la mauvaise isolation nous aidait à nous rappeler -à condition de pouvoir l'oublier- dans quelle ville magnifique nous étions.

Et la décoration intérieure me faisait tellement penser à Kurt. Le rangement aussi. Tout les livres de l'étagère étaient parfaitement bien rangés, alignés. La cuisine était impeccable et tout sentait tellement bon.

Une pile de magazines de sports traînait sur la petite table devant la télé..une touche de Blaine.

Et puis ces parfums qui flottaient dans l'air. Ils n'avaient pas changés. Avec le temps j'avais cru les oublier mais je reconnus ces deux odeurs immédiatement. Un parfum fruité, fleurie. Le second plutôt viril, mais discret. Kurt et Blaine. Tout était tellement eux.

Les magnets sur le frigo par contre étaient du typiquement Blaine. Il y avait aussi des notes sur des post-it ou je pus reconnaître l'écriture de Kurt.

**_"N'oublie pas de rappeler le plombier._**

**_N'oublie pas non plus de parler au gardien._**

**_N'oublie pas ton déjeuner ni ton écharpe._**

**_Et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime._**

**_K~"_**

C'était tellement mignon que j'aurais pu en pleurer. Là, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Mais ma visite était une surprise. Je n'avais pas prévenue de mon arrivée. Alors autant mener la surprise jusqu'au bout en préparant un petit quelque chose.

En voyant la table dressée, les bougies allumées -que j'avais d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à trouver- et les coupes de champagne remplies, je fus satisfaite. Qu'est ce que j'avais hâte de les retrouver.

En m'asseyant sur le canapé, des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Notre rencontre au lycée, nos moments inséparables. Le départ de Kurt pour New-York, les moments ou il nous avait été difficile à Blaine et moi d'être si loin de lui. Et puis l'erreur de Blaine qui avait tout changé. Leur rupture, leur réconciliation et le départ de Blaine pour New York à son tour. Mon obstination à rester à Lima, mon histoire avec Cooper Anderson. Tant de bons et mauvais souvenirs mélangés. Mais indéniablement les bons prenaient le dessus.

Finalement, le bruit de la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées. Et lorsque mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec quatre autres yeux, quatre prunelles magnifiques, percantes et inoubliables, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Juste parce que j'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps. Et des cheveux chatains, d'autres bouclés..A la seconde ou je revis leur visages, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

-Surpriiiise.

**K:** Ma..Mallory?

Cette voix, celle de Kurt. Si belle. Elle m'avait tant manquée.

**B:** 'llory?

Le surnom de Blaine.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour leur sauter dans les bras et les étreindre de toutes mes forces comme si j'avais peur qu'ils disparaissent dans la seconde.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir.

Des sanglots dans ma voix, je détestais tellement ça mais la, rien n'avait d'importance. Leur calins m'avaient tellement manqués eux aussi.

**B:** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là! Mais comment..comment tu as fait pour rentrer et..pourquoi tu es là?

Ils avaient l'air tellement surpris. Kurt deserra notre étreinte et se recula pour m'observer. Je fis de même. Je ne les avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Nous avions gardés le contact mais c'était tellement différent de parler sans se voir. Ils n'avaient pas changés. Blaine était exactement le même. A une exception près : Ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés sous une couche moins importante de gel que lorsque nous étions au lycée. Il n'avait pas grandi mais était encore plus beau qu'avant.

Je soupçonna Kurt d'avoir prit quelque centimètres mais il avait par contre perdu du poids. Il avait toujours été mince, mais la, il était presque maigre. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une manière encore plus belle qu'avant et ils avaient clairement tout les deux l'apparence de petits anges.

**K:** tu n'as pas changée depuis ce temps. Tu es magnifique.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Regarde toi!

**B:** Tu nous a tellement manqué 'llory.

-Vous aussi. Vous n'avez pas idée. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir. D'ailleurs le gardien de l'immeuble pense que tu as une soeur, Blaine!

Ils se mirent a rire tout les deux et bon Dieu, ces rires aussi m'avaient manqués!

**K:** Mais tu aurais du prévenir de ta venue!

-Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise.

Les yeux de Kurt brillaient. Il était ému. Moi aussi. Blaine sembla le remarquer.

**B:** Allez, vous n'allez pas vous mettre a pleurer tout les deux! J'ai l'impression que nous avons des tonnes de choses à nous raconter.

Et nous étions juste là quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur le canapé, les coupes de champagne dans nos mains. D'ailleurs le champagne me donna une idée de conversation.

**-**Tu te souviens quand tu as embrassé Rachel?

**B:** Ouais..Je savais que Kurt et toi alliez me taquiner avec ça.

**K:** Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie!

-Je vais me souvenir de la tête que Kurt a fait jusqu'au jour de ma mort. C'était hilarant. Alors Blaine, tu es gay ou pas?

Kurt se mit à rire ce qui nous valut à lui et moi de recevoir un coussin moelleux en pleine tête.

Tout était pareil, comme si ces deux années sans se voir n'avaient pas existées. Nous aurions pu avoir des blancs pendant nos discussions ou des moments d'hésitation mais rien du tout. Tout était identique, intact.

**B:** Et si tu nous parlait de ta venue alors.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et réprimanda son compagnon.

**K:** Blaaaaaaine! C'est la première chose que tu lui a demandé en la voyant tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas juste profiter du moment?

Le bouclé tira la langue au chatain en faisant mine de bouder. Kurt haussa les épaules en riant tandis que je me dirigea vers Blaine pour lui faire un calin.

-Allez petit B' ne boude pas. Je vais tout vous raconter. Mais si on allait manger d'abord? J'ai vu un restaurant Chinois au coin de la rue qui a l'air délicieux.

Ils acquiescerent tout les deux et Blaine s'empressa d'attraper leur manteaux. Quand il tendit le sien à Kurt, celui-ci pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Ils étaient tellement beaux ensembles, j'aurais pu rester des heures à les observer...Mais l'estomac de Blaine se mit à réclamer de la nourriture.

Le chemin à pieds jusqu'au restaurant chinois n'était pas long mais il me permit quand même de penser à ce que je leur dirait. Comment expliquer ma présence? Je devais leur parler de mon examen et de l'attente de mon résultat mais je ne voulais tellement pas entacher nos retrouvailles.

Nous marchions ensembles tout les trois. J'étais au milieu, mes bras accrochés avec les leurs. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter à mon propos, mais je ne voulais pas leur cacher non plus.

En pénétrant dans le restaurant, une délicieuse odeur se fit sentir.

**B:** Okay, pour moi ce sera des nouilles chinoises. Toi aussi, chéri?

Ils passerent nos commandes, nous avions optés pour la même chose.

Une fois le tout bien préparé, le chemin de retour à l'appartement commença. Les nuits ici étaient tellement plus froides qu'à Lima.

**K:** Et si on regardait les albums photos après avoir mangés?

B: Pitié, non! Mallory et toi allez encore vous moquer de moi. Hors. De. Question.

C'était très tentant en effet. Les meilleurs de nos moments ensembles du temps du lycée avaient été immortalisés avec des photos. Mais, une fois dans l'appartement, alors que nous mangions sur le canapé, je décida d'annoncer à mes deux amis que je devais leur parler.

**K:** Est-ce que c'est grave?

**B:** Quelque chose ne va pas?

Ils venaient tout les deux de poser leur baguettes et arboraient la même expression inquiète.

-Juste..il ne faut pas m'interrompre.

Je vis Kurt se rapprocher de Blaine sur le canapé. Comme si il s'attendait a une annonce terrible et qu'il avait besoin du soutien de sa moitié.

Je me lança.

-Après que Cooper et moi nous sommes séparés, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas faite pour les relations amoureuses..

**B:** Mallory, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience qu'il faut..

Je lui coupa la parole

-Blaine! Je suis sortie avec ton frère! Je suis sortie avec le frère de mon meilleur ami! Ça ressemble à une situation tellement désespérée..

Un silence.

Cooper et moi étions sortis ensembles pendant presque une année. Ça n'avait pas été simple, notamment parce qu'il était le frère de Blaine.

Tout ne c'était pas vraiment bien fini.

Ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne parlait. Ils attendaient la suite.

-Alors, après notre rupture je me suis dit que je n'étais clairement pas faite pour les relations amoureuses. Je ne voulais de relations mais j'ai rencontré un homme un soir.

Je me stoppa lorsque je vis Blaine légèrement sourire. Il devait sans doute penser que j'allais leur annoncer que j'étais amoureuse et oh, qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu leur dire ça.

-Nous avons passés la nuit ensembles. Ça ne représentait rien, pour lui surtout.

J'inspira un grand coup. C'était tellement difficile de le dire à voix haute, parce que ça rendait les choses réelles.

-Le lendemain, il m'a appris qu'il était seropositif.

Je vis Kurt prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

Pendant un instant, Blaine ferma fortement les paupières comme si il essayait d'assimiler les informations.

Quand il les rouvrit, il jeta d'abord un oeil sur Kurt pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et il sembla rassurer de ne pas le voir pleurer.

**B:** Tu veux dire que...

-Il y a des chances pour que je sois porteuse du virus, oui.

L'atmosphère se refroidit et les visages de Blaine et Kurt semblaient soudainement empris de panique et de peur. Je venais clairement de gâcher la soirée de nos retrouvailles.

Mais il fallait que je le dise. Ils devaient le savoir.

Je les laissa digérer la nouvelle et je me leva pour aller réfléchir.

La cuisine donnait sur un accès direct aux escaliers de secours. Je m'y faufila pour pouvoir m'asseoir sur une marche, en plein air. L'air aidait à réfléchir.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers d'autres endroits, d'autres souvenirs.

**B:** Je peux te rejoindre?

Blaine vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, doucement. Il ne dit d'abord rien.

L'air était frais, beaucoup plus que lorsque nous étions sortis chercher de quoi manger.

-Où est Kurt?

**B:** Il a dit qu'il allait à la douche. Tu le connais, il préfère rester seul. Il ne veux pas te montrer qu'il est inquiet.

Je soupira. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait être triste me rendit triste à mon tour.

**B:** Tu..Tu as peur?

De la buée s'échappa de sa bouche, le froid venait de légèrement faire rougir le bout de son nez.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

-C'est que si les résultats se révélaient positifs, je serais malade avant d'avoir pu vivre ma vie. Avant d'avoir pu accomplir quelque chose.

**B:** Tu as encore le temps pour ça.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas justement?

Je soupira.

-J'ai été amoureuse, une fois. De ton frère. J'ai eu une aventure, une fois. Et je suis peut-être malade à cause de ça. Mes parents avaient tellement raison quand ils ont dit que je ne ferais rien de bon dans ma vie.

**B:** Eeeeh! Je t'interdis de dire ça.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-J'ai tellement de projets tu sais. J'ai envie de faire tellement de choses. Et puis, j'ai envie de devenir maman aussi, j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps tu sais. Mais peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais.

**B:** On n'a pas été des meilleurs amis parfaits ces derniers temps, hmm?

Je fixa mon attention sur lui.

**B:** Avec notre rupture puis notre réconciliation, suivie de notre emménagement ici, tu as du te sentir mise à l'écart. J'avoue que Kurt et moi nous avons été omnibulés par tout ça...Et tu as du te sentir seule.

-Vous avez toujours été là pour moi.

**B:** Pas assez, pas ces derniers temps. On est si heureux lui et moi. Peut-être encore plus qu'avant. Et tu sais, on parle du futur nous aussi. De nos projets d'avenir. Mais tu sais, tu as toujours été incluse dans nos projets. Et tu en fera partie. Parce que je suis sur que tout ira bien. J'ai confiance pour les résultats.

Je me sentis tellement bien de savoir qu'ils étaient heureux à présent.

**B:** Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va rentrer, parce que je suis en train de congeler.

Et nous voilà en train de rire.

**B:** On va retrouver Kurt, on va se faire un gros câlin à trois et puis on va passer une soirée ensembles. Et on sera là Kurt et moi, quoiqu'il arrive okay? Pour le moment il faut t'occuper de toi, laisse tout ces projets, toutes ces questions d'avenir de côté. C'est bien trop sérieux. Viens.

J'attrapa sa main. Retrouver la chaleur de l'appartement fut agréable. Et celle de notre câlin collectif encore plus.

* * *

Voilà ce deuxième chapitre :)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) L'histoire prend une tournure inattendue je pense :) Voilà l'arrivée de Kurt et Blaine et désormais ils ne partiront plus :)  
Donc, pas mal d'éléments de la vie de Mallory ont été abordés dans ce chapitre, notamment une relation avec Cooper Anderson. Ces sujets seront développés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ils sont déjà tous dans ma tête :)

Aussi, dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura un point de vue externe afin de pouvoir écrire certaines scènes Klaine :) C'est tellement plus mignon *_*

Merci aux trois personnes qui ont laissés des reviews sur mon premier chapitre, c'est ce qui me donne de la motivation :)

Ah, pour les plus attentifs, vous remarquerez que le numéro de l'appartement de Kurt et Blaine est le 616. Autrement dit l'épisode 6 et l'épisode 16. La rencontre et le premier baiser :p

Bisous à tout le monde et à très vite :)


	3. Chapter 3

La soirée avait été formidable. Blaine, Kurt et moi avions d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, allongés sur leur lit. Ces moments semblaient être irréels comme ancrés dans le temps, sans avancer ou reculer. Le genre de choses qui nous faisait profiter du moment présent. Quand Kurt avait commencé à s'endormir, Blaine m'avait proposé d'occuper la chambre que Rachel avait occupée lorsqu'elle était encore la colocataire, j'avais donc passé la nuit ici dans une chambre confortable, spacieuse et rassurante parce qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'aurais les résultats de mes examens, mais je savais une chose : peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait je voulais faire ma vie ici, à New York. Près de ceux que j'aime.

_**Point de vue externe.**_

**K** : A quelle heure tu seras de retour Blaine?

**B** : Je donne des cours seulement ce matin aujourd'hui.

Le bouclé attrapa son petit ami par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui, il adorait sentir son odeur juste au creux de son cou là où il savait que son souffle allait faire frissonner Kurt. Il le connaissait par cœur.

**K** : C'est une bonne chose.

Kurt se serra davantage contre lui, l'entraînant dans un câlin dont ils avaient certainement besoin l'un autant que l'autre. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter avec Mallory et ne s'étaient endormis que très tard. Le réveil avait été difficile, mais Blaine devait aller travailler.

**B** : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

**K** : Je ne sais pas trop, je verrai avec Mallory. Mais lui changer les idées serait une bonne chose.

Blaine avait envie de rester dans les bras de Kurt toute la journée et d'appeler son travail pour dire qu'il était malade, il voulait rester ici avec son amoureux et leur meilleure amie. Mais il ne pouvait pas, cela ne se faisait pas d'appeler le jour même et puis les enfants adoraient ses leçons de piano. Le temps passerait vite jusqu'à midi, il en était certain.

**K** : Je m'inquiète tu sais, pour demain.

Demain, Mallory connaîtrait ses résultats. Ils étaient si nerveux tous les trois, ce n'était pas rien. Ces simples résultats pouvaient changer toute la vie de la jeune fille et tout pourrait devenir si terrible.

**B** : Moi aussi, mais tout ira bien et évitons de montrer à Mallory que nous sommes inquiets.

Le châtain releva le visage vers Blaine et dans un geste plein de douceurs il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour n'en former qu'une et leurs mains s'emmêlèrent dans un besoin de contact. Leur nez se frôlèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

**K** : Je t'aime.

**B** : Je t'aime aussi. À tout à l'heure.

Blaine se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant ses affaires. Au dernier moment, Kurt lui cria d'attendre. Comme toujours Blaine avait oublié quelque chose, alors Kurt se précipita vers lui pour lui donner son écharpe. Avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, Blaine ne devait pas partir sans. Il passa l'écharpe autour de son cou puis la noua en la faisant passer dans sa veste. Il embrassa le bout de son nez en souriant.

**K **: Tu es pire qu'un enfant !

**B** : Je sais, mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes!

Blaine lui vola un baiser avant de s'en aller. Au moment où la porte se referma, Mallory apparut dans le couloir, réveillée.

**K** : Tu es debout de bonne heure dis donc. Blaine vient juste de partir. Bien dormi ?

La jeune femme lui embrassa la joue avant de lui sourire radieusement.

- J'ai pris une décision Kurt, je vais rester à vivre à New York.

Le châtain ouvra sa bouche dans un signe d'étonnement ravi, il serra son amie dans ses bras.

**K** : Tu es sûre . Han je suis tellement heureux !

- Ce n'est pas tout, tu vas m'aider à me trouver mon petit chez moi !

_**Point de vue de Mallory.**_

Kurt m'avait prévenue en me disant que leur connexion Internet n'était pas rapide. Mais il y avait une différence n'entre pas rapide et lente. Alors, j'étais assise sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur portable de Kurt installé sur la table basse, essayant d'ouvrir Internet pour pouvoir consulter les logements pouvant être loué dans New York. Kurt lui, feuilletait des magazines assis à mes côtés, calé contre un oreiller.

**K** : Tu sais, "appartement" et "pas chers" sont deux choses qui ne se combinent pas à New York.

Je haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez bien trouvé cet appartement, vous.

**K** : C'était un coup de chance et Rachel payait la moitié du loyer à l'époque. Les prix des loyers sont mirobolants dans cette ville.

Je ne baissa pas les bras et lorsque la connexion sembla assez correcte, les sites d'agences immobilières prouvèrent à Kurt qu'il avait raison.

-Sérieusement, ils demandent aussi cher juste pour un studio. !

Kurt gloussa doucement.

**K** : Peut-être que tu devrais attendre, trouve-toi un petit travail pour pouvoir économiser et quand tu auras davantage d'argent de côté, tu pourras trouver un meilleur appartement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Je n'avais que de maigres économies de côté et cela ne me servirait qu'à payer le loyer pendant quatre mois au grand maximum. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans mes pensées en me disant que peut-être tous ces projets n'allaient ne servir à rien selon les résultats de demain. Kurt sembla remarquer mon absence.

**K** : Mallory ?

Je secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser ses idées.

-Tu crois que je dois retourner à Lima le temps de mettre plus d'argent de côté.

**K** : Mais non, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose ici. Laisse-moi voir.

Il posa son magazine à côté de lui et me prit l'ordinateur qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il tapa rapidement quelque chose puis frappa dans ses mains avec joie quand il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

**K** : Quand Blaine est arrivé ici, il est allé travailler quelque temps dans une Starbuck. Regarde, il y en a 3 en tout qui recherche quelqu'un. Tu peux avoir une chance !

-Et en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent de côté, je vais faire comment ?

Il me dévisagea avec un regard profond, me prenant presque pour une inculte.

**K** : Tu vas rester ici bien sûr! Où veux-tu aller ? Et ne dis pas non. Tu nous as tellement manqués à Blaine et moi, il est hors de question que tu ne restes pas ici. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter.

-C'est gentil Kurt, merci. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre couple et..

Il me coupa la parole une des spécialités de Kurt-.

**K** : Tu ne t'imposes pas ! Blaine et moi sommes très bien comme cela et vraiment, ta présence nous ferait plus que plaisir.

Il reposa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et me serra dans ses bras. Je déposai un petit baiser sur sa joue en me reculant.

**K** : Il faudra juste que tu résistes aux folies de Blaine et aux miennes et alors tout ira bien.

- Vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**K **: Tu disais déjà ça au lycée.

-Parce que vous l'étiez déjà ! Même si, je dois avouer que vous l'êtes encore plus aujourd'hui.

**K** : Certes, je ne sais pas si on est adorables mais je crois que nous sommes encore plus heureux qu'avant.

-C'est vrai ?

K : Oui... On a tellement tout pour être heureux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Préparons-nous un bon thé, de bons biscuits et tu pourras me raconter tout cela.

Cela avait toujours été un rituel entre Kurt et moi quand il était encore à Lima. Souvent, le soir après les cours où le week-end, j'allais chez lui et nous passions des heures à bavarder en buvant un thé et en mangeant des biscuits. Quelquefois, Blaine nous rejoignait, mais c'était rare, Kurt voulait que ces moments nous soient réservés pour pouvoir tout nous confier l'un à l'autre. Une fois réinstallés sur le canapé avec nos tasses de thé en main, Kurt se mit à me raconter.

**K** : Nous avons tous les deux un travail qui nous plaît. Blaine a toujours adoré jouer du piano et pouvoir donner des cours de piano à des enfants c'est juste... Il semble épanoui. Et puis j'ai Vogue.

Lorsque Kurt avait été accepté à la NYADA, il avait en parallèle travaillé comme stagiaire chez vogue et puis il avait fini par arrêter ses études, préférant travailler dans la mode. J'avais toujours trouvé cela étrange, mais je décidai de le laisser continuer plutôt que de l'interrompre.

**K** : Nous avons notre appartement où nous vivons ensemble, dans la plus belle ville du monde. Quelquefois, je m'autorise à me dire que notre vie est parfaite. Elle ne l'a pas toujours été...Mais elle l'est je crois.

Il devait sans doute faire référence à leur rupture.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour tout oublier ?

Je ne voulais pas le faire repenser à tout cela, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler.

**K** : Je n'ai pas oublié, mais je lui ai pardonné.

Il souffla doucement sur son thé pour essayer de le refroidir.

**K** : Ça a surtout été dur au début tu sais, je n'avais pas confiance en lui et il m'arrivait de l'imaginer avec... Quelqu'un. Mais finalement, j'ai réalisé qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ou lui sans moi.

Il souria sans même s'en rendre compte, englouti par leur bonheur.

-Je suis tellement contente, rassurée, soulagée et heureuse. J'avais tellement peur pour votre avenir.

**K** : Je sais aujourd'hui que je veux finir ma vie avec lui. On fait des projets pour le futur, tu sais.

Je me mis alors à rire en repensant à ma discussion avec Blaine le soir d'avant, il avait dit la même chose.

**K** : On s'est dit que l'on devrait prendre un appartement plus grand et mieux situé. Tu sais, plus près de nos lieux de travail. Et aussi il nous est arrivé de parler de mariage... Hanlala! Et peut-être qu'un jour aussi, nous aurons un enfant...

Le bonheur dans ses yeux, l'étincelle de joie, l'excitation dans sa voix... Kurt était heureux et je savais que Blaine l'était aussi alors leur bonheur se répercuta sur moi.

-Je suis sûre que vous seriez des parents formidables.

**K** : Blaine adore les enfants. Nous nous sommes dits qu'avec tout l'amour que l'on se donne, on en aurait assez pour le partager. Et puis B' et moi avons des horaires décalés, je rentre souvent quand il part et inversement... J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à retrouver en rentrant. Un bout de lui.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré des arcs-en-ciel de joie. Cette discussion me fit penser à mes projets à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Évidemment, ce que j'avais dit à Kurt était vrai, j'allais me prendre un appartement ici à New york et donc me trouver un petit travail. Mais cette option n'était possible que si les résultats de demain se révélaient négatifs, autrement, je ne verrai plus vraiment de sens à ma vie. Kurt me parlait de mariage et de bébé. Blaine et Kurt allaient finir mariés, c'était évident. Et ils finiraient sûrement parents. Un bébé. Pendant toutes ses semaines, ses mois, ses jours atroces où je m'étais retrouvée toute seule à Lima, aux côtés de mon père alcoolique que ma mère avait quitté à mes 14 ans, je n'avais rêvé que d'une chose, devenir mère. Parce que cela me semblait être la seule façon d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais m'abandonner. J'avais ressenti une sorte de sensation d'abandon lorsque Kurt puis Blaine étaient partis chacun leur tour à New York, ils avaient toujours été là pour moi et les voir partir si loin soudainement... Ma vie était devenue bancale depuis. J'avais tellement besoin d'eux à mes côtés. Même Cooper n'y avait rien changé puisque au fond de moi, j'étais la seule à savoir que si j'étais sortie avec Cooper, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était le frère de Blaine. Je repensai aussi à ma conversation entre Blaine et moi hier soir, j'avais cette telle sensation... Celle de n'avoir rien fait dans ma vie. Rien accompli. Ni mari, ni enfants, ni travail. Que restera-t-il de moi le jour où je ne serai plus là ? Pas nécessairement à cause de mon probable Sida maïs et si je me faisais renverser par une voiture demain, qu'est-ce que je laisserai derrière moi ? Mes deux amis gays dont je suis follement..._Attachée_ mais qui ne connaissent pas le dessous de mes sentiments pour eux ? Et _quoi, qui _d'autre ?

**K **: Et toi, à ton tour de tout me raconter. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer avec Cooper ?

Vraiment, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Mais Kurt avait toujours été mon confident, il venait de me parler et je me voyais mal ne pas faire la même chose en retour.

-Tu sais que cela a toujours été compliqué avec mon père. Il me mettait la pression, il voulait que je quitte la maison et que je m'installe avec Cooper. Cooper voulait la même chose, mais je n'étais pas prête.

**K** : Alors tu es partie?

-J'ai expliqué à Cooper que je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une relation si sérieuse... Tu connaît mon point de vue. Je ne veux pas m'installer avec quelqu'un et tout cela. Il n'a pas apprécié. On s'est quitté dans de plutôt mauvais termes.

Je fis la moue et Kurt soupira.

**K** : C'est pour cela que tu es venue à New-York.

-Je suis venue ici quand j'ai su qu'il y avait des chances que je sois malade. Peu importe le résultat, positif ou négatif, je veux être ici parce que je veux commencer une nouvelle vie, dans cette ville. Et parce que je voulais absolument vous voir.

Kurt se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer la main.

**K **: Tout ira bien. Et même si tu es malade, il... Il y aura toujours des solutions, d'accord .

On ne te laissera pas tomber. Depuis que Cooper et moi étions séparés, une question me trottait en tête.

-Est-ce que Blaine m'en a voulu quand il a su pour la rupture entre Cooper et moi ?

**K** : Je ne crois pas... Mais la seule personne qui pourra te répondre, c'est Blaine. D'ailleurs...

Il détourna ses yeux sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

**K** : Regarde cela, on discute et l'on en oublie l'heure! Blaine a bientôt terminé et nous ne sommes même pas habillés !

Il se leva du canapé, attrapa ma tasse et marcha en vitesse jusque dans la cuisine.

**K** : Allez, prépare-toi. Nous allons attendre Blaine à la sortie de son travail.

Le bâtiment semblait énorme et assez huppé. D'après ce que Kurt m'avait dit, l'école était une école privée et les frais de scolarité étaient élevés ce qui ne rendait pas les cours accessibles à tout le monde. Une église, située non loin de là avait sonné les douze coups de midi il y avait de cela une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Le banc sur lequel Kurt et moi étions assis était situé dans le petit parc devant la sortie de l'école.

**K** : Je suis sûr qu'il passe encore du temps avec un élève qui lui demande des conseils et...Ah, le voilà !

Effectivement, Blaine apparut à la sortie de l'école accompagnée par un garçon qui devait être un élève. Blaine semblait expliqué quelque chose au plus jeune qui prenait quelques notes, vraiment passionné par les dires de son professeur.

**K **: Il est tellement beau.

Tout à fait. Blaine était magnifique. Quand il nous aperçut tous les deux, il nous salua d'un geste de la main avant d'accélérer le pas pour nous rejoindre plus rapidement. À son arrivée, Kurt se leva et se blottit directement dans ses bras, attiré comme un aimant. Blaine embrassa ses cheveux ce qui lui valut de recevoir une râlerie. Il ne fallait jamais décoiffer Kurt. Ce fut à mon tour de l'enlacer, respirant son odeur qui m'avait manquée toute la matinée.

**B **: C'était bien ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le regard complice que Kurt et moi nous échangions me fit sourire.

-Rien de bien spécial, nous avons papoté et... J'ai dit à Kurt que j'allais m'installer à New York.

La réaction de joie de Blaine fut presque semblable à celle de Kurt sauf que lui se mit à sautiller un peu sur place pendant de longues secondes avant de chantonner avec joie des paroles incompréhensibles qui nous valurent de recevoir quelques regards interrogateurs de la part des passants.

**K** : Tu vois Mallory, je me fais toujours remarquer quand je sors avec lui.

Blaine fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua de chantonner gaiement.

**B **: Et si on allait au cinéma ce soir tous les trois?

Kurt sembla emballé. Et moi aussi. Quelle bonne idée que de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec eux.

L'après-midi, Kurt passa son temps à choisir sa tenue qu'il allait porter pour le cinéma tandis que Blaine préparait quelques cours pour le lendemain.

Moi, j'observai attentivement nos anciens livres de promo. La photo de Kurt et Blaine au bal lorsque Kurt avait été élu reine faisait partie de mes préférées, il avait été si courageux. Le regard de Kurt brillait d'amour et celui de Blaine brillait de fierté. Le temps passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Et il était bientôt temps de partir. Je me préparai à mon tour, enfilant une de mes plus jolies robe.

**B** : Kurt, tu n'as pas vu mon pull noir tu sais, celui qui a le col blanc !

**K** : Dans le placard du haut, à gauche.

Kurt se coiffait à mes côtés partageant le miroir de la salle de bains avec moi qui me maquillait les yeux.

**B **: Je ne le trouve pas.

**K** : Il est sous ta pile de tee-shirts.

Silence.

**B** : Il n'est pas là.

**K** : Ohlala, il n'est pas possible.

Kurt reposa sa bouteille de laque en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Je l'entendis gronder Blaine en riant, le bouclé devait sans doute faire l'idiot devant lui. J'entendis Kurt parler au loin.

**K** : Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi hein Blaine Devon Anderson ?

**B** : Honnêtement ? C'est ce que je me demande tous les jours.

**K** : Pff, c'est trop facile pour toi, tu es tellement mignon que tu t-en sors toujours aussi facilement.

Je me regarda dans la glace en soupirant. Les rires de Blaine et Kurt en arrière-fond me réchauffaient le cœur. Mais depuis quelques secondes, j'avais cette envie de pleurer intense. Pourquoi ? Je ferma les yeux et inspirai profondément. Il ne fallait pas penser à demain, pas pendant cette soirée. Ce cinéma avec eux allait peut-être être la dernière soirée avant ce qui pouvait être la plus mauvaise nouvelle de toute ma vie.

**B** : Tu es magnifique.

En me retournant, je vis Kurt et Blaine dans l'embrasure de la porte qui m'observait. Je ne les avais même pas entendus derrière moi.

**K** : Prête ?

J'acquiesça.

Blaine avait décidé que c'était à moi de choisir le film que l'on irait voir, mais une fois devant le cinéma, le choix fut difficile. Lorsque les yeux de Kurt me supplièrent de choisir Moulin rouge qui était à nouveau programmé pour ce soir-là, je ne pus pas refuser.

Durant tout le film Kurt prononça silencieusement toutes les répliques qu'il connaissait par cœur. Blaine aussi de temps en temps mais il était bien plus occupé à mâcher son pop-corn.

Une fois le film terminé, Kurt fit promettre à Blaine qu'il l'emmènerait plus souvent au cinéma et c'est en taxi que nous décidions de rejoindre l'appartement. Blaine avait l'air fatigué vu qu'il avait travaillé ce matin et que son compteur d'heures de sommeil de la nuit précédente n'était pas très brillant. Il alla se coucher dès où il mit les pieds dans l'appartement, embrassant le dessus de ma tête puis les lèvres de son compagnon.

Kurt vérifia ses e-mails pour son travail avant de se changer et de rejoindre Blaine dans leur chambre commune.

Je resta debout dans le salon, uniquement séparé par une cloison. J'observai longuement la pièce en soupirant. Demain matin en me levant, mon destin allait peut-être changer. Je m'allongeai sans prendre la peine de mettre mes habits de nuit, mais je ne réussis as à trouver le sommeil. Les heures de la nuit semblèrent être les plus longues de toute ma vie. Deux heures trente du matin. Trois heures. Quatre heures.

**B** : Mallory ?

J'avais apparemment réussi à m'endormir. J'ouvrai difficilement mes paupières.

**B** : C'est l'heure.

Je regarda ma montre, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. 7 h 45. Le centre de dépistage ouvrait ses portes à 8 H.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici donc le troisième chapitre :)  
Comme dans celui d'avant, pas mal d'éléments nous apprennent des choses sur le passé de Mallory dans ce chapitre.  
Comme promis un moment de point de vue externe nous laissant droit à une petite scène Klaine :)  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui on mit une review sur les chapitres d'avant et qui ont ajoutés la fiction dans leur favoris, merci du fond du cœur :) 

J'ai donc hâte de connaître vos avis sur cette suite :)

And...All You Need Is Love... :D


End file.
